Pour un câlin
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: "Parce que tout ce qu'avait besoin Bokuto était juste un câlin d'Akaashi pour se recharger de cette dure journée."


Il y avait des jours comme ça, des jours où rien ne lui arrivait de bien. Juste une accumulation de malchance, il se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça. Il était toujours gentil et il faisait de son mieux ! D'accord, des fois il était peut-être un peu rancunier et jaloux, surtout quand quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait avec son passeur. Et quoi ? C'était son passeur après tout, il ne voulait pas le prêter.

Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas passer des journées comme ça. Déjà ce matin là, en se levant un _peu_ en retard, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de ses céréales préférés et il avait été obligé de se rabattre sur celles, _sans goût_ , de sa grande sœur. Ensuite il était arrivé au lycée après la sonnerie, il n'avait évidemment pas pu parler avec ses amis avant le début des cours et les profs lui avaient aussi fait la morale pour ses notes de mathématiques. Dégoûté de sa matinée de cours remplie de matières qu'il n'appréciait pas - en aimait-il une au moins ? - il s'était dirigé vers la salle de Akaashi, avec lequel il devait manger, mais…

« Je suis désolé Bokuto-san, j'ai promis à des amis d'aller manger avec eux aujourd'hui. »

Seul et triste, il était parti manger dehors mais il s'était mis à pleuvoir. En retournant en classe, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ses devoirs et dû subir de nouveau les remontrances de ses professeurs.

En arrivant à l'entraînement de volley, il fut heureux de se dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre, en s'amusant et en faisant de son mieux ! Mais malheureusement la chance n'était toujours pas de son côté. Il rata la quasi-totalité de ses attaques et finit par ne même plus vouloir recevoir le ballon de son passeur préféré.

Lassé de son horrible journée, il finit par échouer dans les vestiaires du gymnase et ne bougea plus. Boudant le monde entier de s'être retourné contre lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter qu'on s'acharne sur lui en cette banale journée ? Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, et pourtant il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en aller. De toute façon c'était lui qui était de corvée pour fermer le bâtiment, il pouvait rester autant qu'il voulait ! Surtout en sachant à quel point le monde dehors souhaitait sa perte.

Il entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un léger claquement, mais il ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui était là. Il en avait plus rien à faire de toute façon. Et vu sa chance d'aujourd'hui, il ne doutait même pas que ça puisse être un meurtrier qui venait pour le tuer.

« Bokuto-san… »

Il frissonna à l'entente de son nom, il connaissait bien la personne qui avait cette voix, mais il refusa toujours de regarder l'intrus. Avec la chance de sa journée, Akaashi ne pouvait être porteur que de mauvaises nouvelles, et il ne voulait pas savoir, vraiment pas.

« Bokuto-san. » retenta le passeur un peu plus fort.

Dans un geste las et une moue sur le visage, il releva son regard pour le poser sur le brun. Son expression restait neutre, mais il pouvait ressentir une certaine douceur s'en émaner.

« Bokuto-san, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu manger avec vous aujourd'hui. Vous m'en voulez? »

Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas que son passeur avait d'autres amis avec qui il préférait traîner que son capitaine. Quoi, lui jaloux ? Un peu.

La seule réponse qu'il apporta à son camarade fut un grognement réprobateur. Mais bizarrement cette réaction fit sourire le brun qui s'asseya près lui sur le banc du vestiaire.

« Racontez-moi votre journée. »

C'était comme si Akaashi avait lu en lui, comme si Akaashi le connaissait déjà trop bien. Après quelques secondes de silence, il raconta chacune des péripéties qui avaient parsemé sa journée. Le passeur l'écouta sans un bruit, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

« Bokuto-san. » l'appela-t-il quand il eut fini son récit.

En tournant son regard vers le plus jeune, il l'aperçut les bras écartés et tendus vers lui, il lui fallut moins d'un instant pour comprendre. Il se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant le plus fort possible. Ce genre de situation arrivait quelques fois, une situation où Akaashi concédait à lui offrir un câlin.

Il le serra contre lui en continuant à se lamenter de sa journée désastreuse. Les larmes aux yeux et la voix légèrement tremblante, il se complaisait dans l'étreinte du brun.

Celui-ci le câlinait avec douceur, caressant avec sa main le dos musclé de son capitaine, remontant de temps en temps à ses cheveux pour le rassurer d'un geste tendre, décoiffant juste _un peu plus_ la coiffure de Bokuto.

Le champion de l'équipe fini par se taire et juste profitait des attentions de son passeur, qui l'apaisait et lui faisait oublier sa malchance.

Parce que tout ce qu'avait besoin Bokuto était juste un câlin d'Akaashi pour se recharger de cette dure journée.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Je m'excuse pour ce truc qui est hyper court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire xD  
Bokuto et Akaashi** **sont tout mignons ! Ils méritent tellement d'amour, tellement de fanfictions, tellement de fanarts, et tellement d'autres choses ! J'veux écrire sur eux pour toujours (et sur plein d'autres couples aussi)**

 **Et je remercie, encore une fois, ma Kikile qui a le courage de repasser derrière moi pour me corriger, merci !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas très long o/  
** **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et ou mettre en fav', j'vous aime ! Bye bye !**


End file.
